crepusculumregnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Tezuka
Rin Tezuka Rin Tezuka is an eighteen-year old woman from Chalybs, and Lunar Knight of Steel. Not much is really known about her past, even by her. Rin grew up in Chalybs as a painter and a student. She has recently discovered her Lunar Powers, thanks to a man named Vash the Stampede, whom she affectionately calls "Blondie ". Now she is travelling with him, Zhen Anguo, her childhood friend Shin Kato, and her childhood sweetheart Daisuke Takemitsu. Appearance Rin stands at roughly 5'4" and weighs about 110lbs. Her body is very thin and slender. She has rather nicely sized "feminine parts," but they are a little difficult to notice at first glance underneath the male clothing that she wears. After all, female clothing is hard to wear because it needs constant adjusting. That's kind of hard to do when you have no arms. Rin was born without arms, and now has nubs from her shoulder to half of her bicep. Because of this, her hair is always cut short, as she cannot take care of long hair herself. It is messy and dark red. Her eyes are also a very dark green, darker than most greens get. She never wears shoes of any kind, as she has taught herself how to do everything with her feet, even eating and painting. Personality Personality-wise, Rin is hard to detail. It's hard to tell exactly what this woman is thinking. She is very spacy, as her mind is always working. Sometimes the thoughts are on whether or not she should even be thinking. Rin questions everything and its existence, as well as her own. These thoughts can lead her to see herself in an entirely different plane of existence. When asking her a question, multiple questions in response is not uncommon. There are rare moments where stress will get to her, and she will have to vent her emotions. This is usually done in a very fast rant filled with sobbing and analogies that nobody really understands. She likes to "collect" people also. By this, it is meant that she likes to befriend interestng people. People with interesting abilities, lifestyles, or defects. She is extremely smart, despite the way she presents herself. She single-handedly deduced Vash's true identity on a playful whim while painting his portait. As of late, her life has become quite dramatic, and she is not so good at hiding her emotions. She cannot hide the happiness of having Daisuke back in her life, and is rather blunt with telling him what she wants from him. Unfortunately, he's just as oblivious to the world as she is. Also, with her recent defeat by the hand of Kodoku Itami at the Valley of the End, she finds it hard to hide her depression. None of this prohibits her from being her usual spacy self, though. History ''Childhood '' Rin Tezuka doesn't have any family she can remember. As long as she can remember, she's been alone on the streets. It never prevented her from surviving, though. She always found food, or someone took pity on the homeless girl with no arms and fed her. She had one friend growing up, Daisuke Takemitsu. He would act like a protective guardian and a carefree spirit, someone to balance out Rin's constant worries and separations from the world. While she didn't know how to recognize love, she had fallen hard for him. Deciding to confess one day when she was about ten years old, she and Daisuke went to a carnival. It was one of the last day's she would ever know fun. He did all sorts of boyfriend-esque things like taking her on the ferris wheel (even though he was terrified), carousel, and buying her sweets like fried dough. They soon left, and went to go watch fireworks. Just as they started, Daisuke's father had come to beat him in front of her and take him away. Niether of them were able to confess their feelings. This sent her into a fit of depression, and her spaciness and lack of emotions only got worse. She painted and re-painted an alleyway of that evening, of her and Daisuke. Of the night her love was ripped from her. She often just sat in that alley without eating for days. This could also explain her small stature. It would be a couple more years before she met Shin. He decided to take up the role of her "big brother," even though he was a year younger than her. He indulged in her stories and paintings, and she loved watching him make swords. ''After Daisuke's Disappearance The years passed, and soon she met Zhen Anguo, who is known by his nickname 'Guo. She essentially forced him to help mix paint while she painted. She had accidentally revealed her Lunar Mark, and 'Guo dragged her to Vash, who he has been travelling with. He helped her get in touch with Rynsaeth, the Lunar Spirit of Steel, who Rin affectionately refers to as "Ryn." Since then Rin has punched Shin's father in the face with arms made of steek and took him to go travelling with the other Knights. New Friends In Roccia, she found Daisuke Takemitsu. He was a famous Colisseum fighter known as "The Sauntering Sword." Rin cried for the first time in years as she tackle-hugged him, finally confessing her love to him. She was especially proud when he finally killed his abusive, controlling father. In Roccia is also where she made a new friend and life-long rival, Kodoku Itami. She fought him to a draw out of pure boredom and a desire to train her abilities. He was clearly angry, and left in a rage. Later that night, he used his powers to lure Rin out of the inn she and the other Knights were staying at, and challenged her to a rematch. She declined, declaring that she "Doesn't fight the weak." She was attacked, and defended herself, not making any real offensive movements. She kept telling him how weak he was for using revenge and hatred as weapons, and awakened a new power in him. He decided to call it the end of the fight there, and poked her forehead with a bloodied finger, leaving a new bong of friendship. The Valley of the End '' This battle was a clear parody of the Final Valley fight from the anime Naruto, due to Itami and Rin's players' fascination with the show, and how their friendship is a clear mirror image of the friendship between two of the main characters. In this fight, Itami separated him and Rin from the other Knights, using Alvaro (a fellow assassin) to distract the stronger members of the Lunar Knights' party. This was Rin's chance to prove how his ideals were wrong. She had trained for days under the teaching of Kurai Horo, who taught her the most powerful Lunar ability, the Lunar Rasengan. It was a good counter to Itami's Chidori attacks. They fought blow-for-blow. In the end, Rin awakened an ability that strengthened her bond with Rynsaeth, turning her eyes a foggy gray. This made her attacks and general physical abilities much stronger. Rin created a new, advanced form of the Lunar Rasengan, and used it to clash against Itami's new and advanced Chidori. The collision proved a theory, that when two strong warriors clash they can read each other's thoughts. They literally connected their minds, creating their own space in which they stood back-to-back. They reflected upon their motives, their past, their friendship. And more importantly, their future. Itami said that she is light, and he is darkness. Wherever one goes, the other follows. He told her that even though intended to sever their bond, he could not. Much could be implied from their fight. Some even believe that Rin should leave Daisuke for Itami. While this won't happen as long as they both live, Itami has his eyes set on her. Next thing she knew, she was being carried by 'Guo in the Land of the Dead, Guasto. She is very depressed about her loss, and doesn't hide it. She has no energy left after her fight, leaving Vash, 'Guo and the new Knight Akira to fight for themselves. This is leading to feelings of uselessness. Abilities Rin has a multitude of abilities. For only having her powers for a short time, she is one of the most advanced Lunar Knights currently. Her combat prowess is commendable, and her only limit is literally herself. 'Steelcraft' Being the Lunar Knight of Steel, Rin has the ability to craft things from her mind that are made out of Steel. Commonly, she uses it to create robotic arms that she can use to wield weapons, or turning her whole "arm" into a blade of some sort. It has also been used to create spoons, knives, blades, shackles, chains, and a dish pan. 'Lunar Rasengan ' The supposedly most powerful Lunar Knight technique. This attack focuses on the user focusing on their own inner energies and focuses it in the user's palm. They then cause it to spin fast and fold over itself, concentrating the clashing energies into forming a ball. Because Rin's arms are artificial, it is a bit more difficult for her to focus it through something that is not naturally her body. However, she shows no true troubles. 'Rin-Ryn Style: Lunar Razergan' ''' ' This was a last-minute technique developed by Rin's need to equal Itami's new boost in power. It utilizes the power of the Rasengan, but infuses the Lunar Spirit's energies as well. Rin takes metal from her spare arm and condenses it into small bits which begin spinning with the Rasengan. They add a cutting and shredding effect to the Rasengan, exponentially increasing its powers. 'Lunar Synchronization ' Rin, in a need to increase her power, calls upon Rynsaeth. Since the two are already bound, this is moreso just increasing their bond and giving more energy to Rin for her attacks. It increases her speed, strength, and general physical abilities. 'Un-Named Armor ' This armor remains untitled for now, as it was also a last-minute creation. This was to protect Rin from any negative effects or attacks from Itami. It served no real purpose except helping her glide to the final attack. It may have more hidden powers than has been shown. This is under investigation. 'Unlimited Rin Works ''' This power has yet to be seen. It's been rumored around that Rin may have a grand final attack, and this is it. While it has not been used, its abilities have been decided. Behind her, Rin will create around 100 blades of varying shapes and sizes. They will shoot out at targets in a cone-shaped blast, instantly regenerating and shooting themselves back out. It is not known how long she can do this for, however. Category:Characters